I'm Still Not Sure What I Stand For
by Rah.RaZorBlade
Summary: Derek adopted Stiles, Scott and Isaac. But this isn't what Derek signed up for. A bunch of one-shots (but they are all some-what connected)
1. I'm Still Not Sure What I Stand For

"A fight? I thought we were past this. You all need to grow up, this is serious. Scott, Isaac, what if you turned wolf and hurt someone? And Stiles, you could have been seriously injured. You three need to stop causing trouble! We're lucky the principle isn't expelling you."

The three younger boys sighed.  
Derek was right. They needed to keep their heads down and bite their tongue when things were said.

"But-Derek- you didn't see it! They were calling Stiles names! And saying horrible things about his dad! What the hell were we suppose to do?" Scott asked.

"You be the mature one and walk away." Derek said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Derek looked at the three youngens. Scott and Isaac have healed but Stiles had a black eye, busted lip and puffy red eyes that he was still rubbing. Derek didn't think of all the responsibilities that came from adopting the 3 orphans.

Derek sighed.  
"You alright?" He asked the human.  
Stiles shook his head slightly.

"They said it was my fault dad and Melissa died." He said, wiping the new tears that were unleashed.

"They said if it wasn't for Scott and I getting them together in the first place, they wouldn't have been in the car together."

Scott held one of Stile's hands and Isaac held the other.

Isaac kissed his forehead.  
"You know it's not your fault." He whispered to Stiles.

"Just- next time, Boys, walk away. I don't want people looking at us worse than they already do."

"Why would they look at us bad?" Scott asked.  
"Well, how about a 20 year old adopting 3, 16 year olds! Doesn't look that great, does it."

"I see nothing wrong with it?" Scott raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah? Well apparently everyone else does!"  
Derek sighed. He didn't know how to deal with this. He was trying as hard as he could to take care of these pups, but it's so damn hard with everyone judging you, and now they've been suspended from school for the rest of the week.

"You're grounded. All three of you. No leaving this house till next Monday."  
Scott stood up.  
"That's not fair!" He yelled.  
Derek's eyes turned red. Making Stiles and Isaac wriggle backwards, deeper into the couch.  
"I'll tell you what's not fair, Scott! Is having people judge me because i did the right thing and adopt 3 orphans instead of sending them to an orphanage! But people out there aren't greatful and want you boys taken away!"

He took a deep breath and let it out. He was frustrated.

"Now, does that sound fair?"

Scott shook his head and sat down. Tears pricking his eyes.

"Didn't think so! Now as for being grounded, You will all cook dinner and do the dishes, do any homework that needs to be done, shower, teeth and bed. Do I make myself clear?"

The 16 year olds nod.  
"Good. Now go to the kitchen."  
Scott and Isaac went to the kitchen. But Stiles stood in front of Derek.

"What's wrong, pup?"  
Stiles gave Derek a hug.  
"Thank you. And I'm sorry we caused so much trouble for you." Stiles said, crying... Once again.

The 2 young wolves walked back into the room and joined the hug.  
Both crying as well.

Derek was angry and frustrated, but he still loved his pups, and right now they need him. They need to be cared for and loved.


	2. What's Your Story

**So I've decided to make this into a few some-what one shots, they're all connected, but don't really relate to each other. (If that makes sense)**

"Derek! Tell him to get out of my room and give back my stuff!"  
Scott yelled pointing to Isaac.  
Derek rolled his eyes.  
'Immature' he thought to himself.

"I didn't take anything!"  
"Oh really? Then why do you have my homework!"

"Isaac, stay out of Scott's room and where the hell is Stiles!"  
"He went out with Danny." Scott said snatching his homework from 'his brother'.  
"What? When the hell was that!"  
Scott shrugged.  
"I don't know, like an hour and a half ago?"  
Derek picked up his phone and types in Stiles' number.

"Hello?" Came a soft voice from the other end of the phone.  
"Where the hell are you! why didn't you tell me you were going out! I'm responsible for you, Stiles! If you want to go out places you've got to ask me! And plus, you're meant to be grounded, get your ass home NOW!" Derek yelled into the phone.

"Oh my god! I'm on my way!" Stiles squawked.

Derek hung up and walked away from the fighting wolves.

Stiles stepped through the door to find Scott and Isaac at the top of the stairs arguing about something.

He walked into the lounge room to find Derek lying on the couch with a pillow over his head, probably to drown out the arguing.

Stiles stepped forward taking the pillow from Derek's face.

Derek growled at him.  
"Where the hell were you!"  
Stiles stepped back.  
"O-out."  
Derek stood up and stepped closer to Stiles.  
"Out, where?"  
"With Danny."  
"Stiles. Where. Were. You! Tell me now, of you're grounded for longer."

The arguing stopped and slight patter of feet were heard coming down the creaking stairs.

Stiles frowned in worry and fear. Still stepping back with every step Derek took forward.  
"I-I went out for coffee with Danny."  
"Yeah, okay. And why did you leave the house without asking me? I'm the adult looking after you, you need to ask permission to go anywhere."

A tear made it's way down Stiles' cheek. He wasn't sure if it was because Derek has never been this angry before and the first time he is, it's his fault. Or if it's because he's scared. Derek is a strong Alpha who would love nothing more than to eat him, it'll be one less mouth to feed and one less teen-brat to take care of.

Derek sighed.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just so frustrating taking on three teens who refuse to listen to me."

Stiles started sobbing. Scott popped up beside him and warped his arms around him. Stiles hugged back.

"You're scaring him, Derek. You say you're meant to take care of us. But all you do is yell at us and scare Stiles."

Derek frowned.  
"Why the hell would he be scared of us?"  
"Not us, you."

Derek looked to all three boys. No one looked at him. He growled with frustration.

"You know what! Maybe all of you should go to your rooms. I can't deal with you at the moment."

Stiles looked up heart broken and was the first one to walk away.

The three wolves stood staring at each other, until a slight whimper and a sob was heard coming from the human.

"Thanks Derek, if you didn't want us in the first place, you shouldn't have taken us in." Scott said, voice cracking. He took Isaac's hand and walked up the stairs.

Derek needed to calm himself down, so he stomped out of the house.

"I-I just want my dad back, Scott."  
"Shh, I know, Bud. But he's gone. You know that."  
Scott tried keeping calm for Stiles' sake, but he couldn't help the tears falling from his eyes.

Isaac stepped forward and laid down beside Stiles.  
"Let's just get some sleep." Isaac said, his eyes wet as well.

And that's how Derek came back to find them, three sleeping pups with red tear streaks down their faces.

Derek sighed and went down stairs to cook dinner.

An hour later dinner was cooked and he went back up the stairs.

He shook Isaac's arm. The young pup opened his eyes and looked up at Derek.

"Dinner is ready. Want to wake up the other two please, then come down, I want to talk to you boys."

When the boys woke up and got to the kitchen, Derek was sitting at the table. They all took their normal seats and looked at Derek.

"I know I'm being hard on you boys, but, this is new for me too, you know. I've never had to worry about the lives of others and now I'm responsible for three. Stiles when you left, I was worried because you weren't here. What is a wolf got a hold of you and none of us knew?"

Stiles looked down guilt written all over his face.

"And Isaac, Scott, i need you two to stop fighting, It's frustrating. I will do my best to stop being a jerk if you all cooperate and help me out too?"  
They all nod.

Scott was the first to stand up and give his 'Dad' a hug, followed by Isaac then Stiles.

Maybe if they all try hard enough they could be a proper family.


	3. I'll Learn From My Mistakes

The boys were sitting on the couch watching some really awesome show they didn't know the name of, when Derek walked into the room and turned off the tv.  
The boys groaned.

"So I just got off the phone with the principle, and guess what? You two are failing your classes." He said pointing to Scott and Isaac.  
"And apparently Stiles is coming second in the majority of them. Do you guys need help? I can hire a tutor, if you need it?"

The two younger pups shook their heads.  
"We can study together?" Stiles suggested.  
"A study group seems kind of childish." Scott groaned.  
Isaac rolled his eyes.  
"I'd like some help, if that's alright, Stiles?"  
Stiles smiled and nodded.  
"Sure! We can start now!"  
Derek smiled at their enthusiasm.

"Okay, well i was told he needs to work on chemistry. And he has a test, well both, Isaac and Scott have a test on Friday to make up because they both failed the last one."

"Yep sure! Come on, Isaac!"

The two got up off the couch and went to Stiles' room to study.  
While Scott sooked on the lounge.

"And what are you going to do? You'll have to be held back if you fail, Scott. These are your main tests, worth 25% of your yearly mark."

Scott sighed.  
"What's the point? I only wanted to pass for my mum, but that doesn't matter anymore, does it."

Derek's heart broke hearing those words. He kneeled down in front of Scott.

"Then pass for me? For Stiles? For Isaac? Scott, I know how hard it is losing your parents, trust me, I know. But you can't let it control your life. You need to graduate from school, if you do, imagine how proud your mum will be."

Scott glared at Derek.

"She can't be proud of me, Derek. She's dead." Scott snapped. Stomping up the stairs slamming his bedroom door.

He tried helping his pup, but instead he made him upset. Maybe parenting just isn't in his nature.

Derek sighed.  
He walked to his room and flopped down on his bed. Maybe tomorrow will be better. Maybe he needs to try harder, he needs to get a firm grip on this parenting business.

He'd never admit it, he will never tell a soul. But he cried himself to sleep. He hoped he won't fuck up the lives of his three pups. He needs them to go far, get out of this town, make something of themselves.


	4. And I Will Try To Fix You

"Derek?" A small whisper was heard.

Derek groaned.  
"What is it?"  
Stiles stood next to Derek.  
"I-I can't-"  
"Can't sleep?"  
Stiles shook his head.  
Derek mumbled something but rolled over, letting the human climb into the bed as well.

Derek faced towards Stiles, petting his growing hair.  
"What's wrong? You never sleep in my bed? Is everything alright?"  
"I keep seeing dad every time I close my eyes."  
Derek heard some irregularities in Stiles heartbeat and a slight quiver of his voice.

"Is that it?"  
Stiles' heartbeat jumped again.  
He gulped.  
"No. I- he keeps telling me I killed him. I did, didn't i? I killed them?" Stiles sniffled.

Derek kissed Stiles' forehead.  
"No, Stiles, you didn't. You shouldn't listen to those dickheads at school, they've already got you thinking it's your fault. Now get some sleep, you have school in a few hours."

Stiles nodded his head and snuggled up beside Derek.

The next morning hurried footsteps flew down the stairs.  
"Derek! Stiles is gon-"  
Scott sighed with relieve when he barged through the room to find Stiles snuggled up by Derek's side.

Derek groaned.  
"What?" He propped himself onto his elbows.

"Uhh... Nothing. School starts in less than an hour."  
Derek bolted out of bed.  
"Shit, Stiles, get out of my bed, now and get ready."  
Stiles groaned but crawled out of Derek's bed and walked past Scott.

Scott looked at Derek who was putting a shirt on.

"Why was he in your bed?"  
Derek shrugged.  
"A nightmare."  
"A nightmare?"  
Scott chewed on his bottom lip and looked over to the bedroom his best friend had entered moments before.

"Yeah. He blames himself, you know. He needs you Scott."

Scott silently left the room and entered Stiles'.

He looked at Stiles who was just staring out the window still in his pyjamas.

"Stiles?"  
Stiles flinched but turned to his best friend, a weak, forced smile featured on his face.

"You alright?" Scott asked. Stepping closer to his new brother.

Stiles paused but nodded,  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Nightmares."

Stiles frowned  
"Oh. Don't worry about it, Scott, I'm a'right."  
He forced another smile.

Walking to his wardrobe and pulling out clean clothes.

"Hurry up, boys!"  
Derek yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Stiles, I just want to tell you, if you ever need anything, anything at all, you can come to me. I'll be your big brother, I'll protect you."

Stiles smiled and gave Scott a hug.

"Thanks brother."  
He said, trying to hold back his tears.

Derek turned to Isaac, they both smiled at each other, over hearing the conversation going on up stairs.


	5. Let's Drive

**Woo written three chapters on one day! *cracks nuckles***

**If you have any ideas you would like to read about, don't be afraid to shout them out! :)**

"So that's your excel orator, break and clutch. Got it?"  
Derek asked pointing to each as he named them.

Isaac gulped but nodded.  
He wasn't going to deni it, he was nervous as all heck!

Scott and Stiles watched their brother practice driving, from the front steps, both feeling sorry for Isaac, who wasn't doing very well at his first attempt of driving, But at the same time thanking God they hadn't gone first.

Derek was barking orders at the younger wolf, stressing him out.  
Isaac slammed on the breaks, bashing his hands against the steering wheel in anger and frustration. Frustrated tears making their way to his eyes.

"I can't do this, Dad!" Isaac yelled.  
"That's why you need to keep practising. I promise you'll get better, Now get one of your brothers please."

Derek flopped his head back onto the headrest.

Isaac walked up to the boys crying.  
"Derek wants to teach one of you two now."  
As Scott and Stiles looked at how stressed their brother was, they pointed to each other.

"One of you! Get here now."  
Neither of them moved.  
"Scott! Now!"  
Scott whimpered.

He stood up on shaky legs, he was going to do this, he was brave. He can take on hunters, Kanimas, other wolves... But this, this was something COMPLETELY different!  
He was going to fail and Derek would be serving him up with mash potato and veggies for dinner! He just knew it!

He got in the car and took the advice Derek was giving. Answering the questions he was being asked.

"What's the first thing you do when you get in the car?" Derek asked.

"Umm.. Start the engine?" He turned the key but his hand was slapped.

"Wrong! Adjust your seat and make sure all mirrors are set so you can see propley. Now, adjust."

Scott moved his seat forward, since Isaac was the last person driving and is so much taller than Scott, Isaac had needed more leg space.

He adjusted the 3 mirrors to see all he was limited to.

"Okay NOW start the car. Don't forget to look."

Scott looked, looked, looked.  
There wasn't any tragic around, since they were practicing in the front yard. But he didn't want to fail Derek.

"Is it that scary?" Stiles asked Isaac who had finally stopped crying but was still shaking.

"I-I just can't handle that much pressure. I feel like he's going to raise his hand to be for failing. Do you ever feel like that?"

Stiles frowned and shook his head.

The sherif had never abused him, ever. He didn't know what it was like being hit by your own parent . But the way Isaac acts sometimes, the nightmares he knows the young wolf has, he could only imagine.

"I'm trying Derek! You need to stop stressing us out!"

Isaac and stiles looked up when Scott started yelling. Cutting the engine to the car and slammed the door as he got out.

"Stupid Alpha." Scott mumbled to himself as he walked past the other two.

"Stiles, hurry up so we can start cooking dinner!"

Stiles jogged to the car and got in. Doing what he had studied.

They were all quiet at the dinner table until Derek spoke up.

"So only ONE of you past your first lesson!"  
Scott and Isaac turned to Stiles, who had his head down, hating how the attention was suddenly on him.

Isaac clapped him on the back.  
"Congratulations, buddy!"

Stiles smiled slightly.  
"Thanks."

"I want you boys to study harder. You have a driving lesson with the instructor in 18 days, study, learn and practice! I will help you, but I want you all to have driving licences by the end of the month."

"Yes, Dad." The three pups said in unison.

"Right. Shower and bed, please." Derek ordered.

The three pups put their dishes in the sink, kissed Derek good night and went up stairs.

The same thought was running through the three younger boys heads.  
'He's only hard on us because he cares.'


	6. Like The Honey And The Bees

Derek cleared his throat.

"Okay, umm, so.. There is something we all need to talk about."  
Derek started awkwardly.

"So-so well, when a male and female- or a male and male! Females, even!" Derek said quickly, trying not to offend anyone who may be homosexual in the room.  
He looked up at the three boys who were seated across from him.

They all raised their eyebrow.  
"W-wait... Are you trying to... Give us the... Sex talk?" Scott asked.

Derek nodded.

The three pups groaned and in unison they all stood up and said.  
"Nope. I'm out of here."

Derek growled, and they sat back down with a sigh.

"I know, I don't want to do this as much as you want to listen, but Harris told me I have to teach you boys before school starts on Monday."

"Seriously?" Stiles whined.

"Yes seriously." Derek rolled his eyes.

Derek cleared his throat again.  
"So as I was saying, umm a person... And their partner, sometimes... Have... Sex... Which can lead to pregnancy... Well... That is only with a male and female... Same sex couples can't get... Pregnant. Umm."

Isaac was hiding his face in his jumper from pure embarrassment, stiles was shaking his head, feeling sorry for Derek's awkwardness. And Scott was trying hard not to laugh. He knew all about sex because himself and Alison researched everything before they first jumped in bed with each other.

Derek blew a huff of air out of him mouth.

"Umm. Always wear protection. There are a lot of STDs out there and I'm not paying for your medical bills because you decided to be careless. Umm what else?" Derek cleared his throat.

"I think that covers everything, Dad! I think it's time for bed!" Scott stood up quickly, kissed Derek on the cheek and ran to his room.

Derek sighs at looked at the remaining two.

"Any questions?"

They both shook their heads.

"Alright. Teeth and bed then."

Isaac and stiles both stood up and gave Derek a kids each on his cheek.

Derek sighed when he was left alone in the room.  
"Well that was the most awkward moment of my life." He said to himself as he turned off the kitchen light.


	7. Christmas At The Hale House!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE**!

Isaac pounced on Stiles' bed, waking him up. Stiles wiped away the gunk from his eyes.

"Merry Christmas!" Isaac said excitedly, kissing Stiles' forehead.

Stiles checked the time on his phone.  
"Six thirty-two? Really Isaac? You couldn't wait another two hours?"

Isaac shook his head enthusiastically before jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

Moments later a voice was heard coming from the room next door.

"Issac get off me. It's too early!"

Stiles laughed. But rolled out of bed, entering Scott's room where the two young wolves were located.

"Merry Christmas." Stiles said, his voice full of sleep.  
He kissed both of his brothers on the temple and sat down on the bed.

"Recon we should wake dad up?" Stiles said with a smirk.  
The other two smirked and they all tiptoed to Derek's room.

They peeked their little heads into the room to see their dad sleeping.  
With stifled giggles they creeped to his bed side.

"Merry Christmas, Dad!" They yelled in unison.

Derek jumped with startle.

"Fuck! Don't do that!" He grumbled.

The three pups smirked. Mission accomplished.

"Wake up! It's Christmas!" Isaac laughed.

Derek sat up. He smiled also. kissing all three of his children and whispered to them.  
"Merry Christmas, pups."

Derek stood up and went to his wardrobe pulling out three perfectly wrapped presents and handed them to the boys.

"It's not much, but here."

The teens didn't wait long to rip open the gifts and all three looked at the present in front of them.

"Keys? Keys, to what?" Isaac asked.

Derek smiled and walked out the bedroom door.

The boys followed Derek to the front door. He swung the front door open, and there in the middle of the yard were three cars, one green, one orange and one dark blue They were all the same, Camaro ss 396.

"Not much?!" Scott screeched.

Derek laughed.  
"I know, but I wanted to give you all something good, this is our first Christmas together, and I wanted to give you something for getting your licenses. So it's for both."  
Derek said tapping the bonnet on the orange car, which turned out to be Isaac's.

Derek was then tackled to the ground.

"Thank you, Derek!" They said, their eyes welling up with tears.

"Merry Christmas, now let's go inside and I'll make some breakfast!"

Derek stood up and dusted himself off. This was going to be the best Christmas ever. They had a new family and no one was going I ruin this day for them.

At lunch time, Derek took the time to look at his pups. This moment was perfect, there was no fighting, there were only smiles and laughter. stiles and Isaac play-fighting for the Christmas- cracker's gifts and Scott laughing, eating his lunch.

This day, was perfect and now to start the new year the same way.


	8. Father and Sons

"Fathers day is next Sunday. What are we going to do?" Isaac whispered to his brothers.

"We have to do something. It's our first Father's Day with him." Stiles whispered back.

Derek was outside, but wolves still have super-sonic hearing.

The three teens shrugged. They had no clue what to get their new father.

"Hey, dad!" Scott yelled out the window.

Derek looked up from watering the garden, to his son.  
"What's up?"

Scott bit the inside of his cheek.  
"Can-can we go out?"

Derek nodded.  
"Yeah okay, but don't be too long, I want you boys to help me around the property, okay?"

Scott smiled.  
"Sure thing, Dad."

Scott stuck his head back in the widow.  
"Ready? Whose car?"

Isaac stood up first.  
"I'll drive. We'll take my car."

"Shot gun!"  
Stiles stood up yelling.

Scott swore and frowned. He sometimes was just as much a sour wolf as Derek was.

They jumped in the car and sped off.

They looked around the shops for at lease 45 minutes. Until they found something, it made them smile. It wasn't much but it was perfect.

They wrapped it with care. They gently placed it in the bottom on Isaac's wardrobe (since it was the cleanest)

When father day came around they woke up early to give Derek breakfast in bed. Derek had never really celebrated Father's Day, so he had no idea why the boys were treating him like royalty. But he didn't say anything.

When he had finished eating the boys handed him the gift with a smile. Derek sat the breakfast tray on the ground and took the present with a raised eyebrow.  
He opened it and what he saw made his eyes tear up. In his hands he held a coffee mug that read  
"Worlds best Dad."

He looked at the boys and gave them all a kiss and a hug.  
The three teens all said in unison:  
"Happy Father's Day, Dad."


	9. Down With The Sickness

As Stiles laid in bed, he couldn't walk around and the stomach cramps got worse, along with the vomiting. Derek sat on the side of the bed, moving Stiles' growing hair away from his forehead.

Derek was worried, he hadn't left Stiles' side in over 17 hours.

Derek looked down at his pup and frowned. He felt useless. Having a sick child and unable to do anything for them was heart breaking.

"Dad, did you want anything to eat?" Isaac asked, popping his head into the room.

Derek shook his head. Isaac sighed. He had never seen Derek like this. The lack of enthusiasm to do ANYTHING beside sit by his son's side just seemed out of character.

Scott was over Derek whining about the sick boy. Scott walked into the room. As he approached the bed, Derek snapped and growled at him.

"What is your problem?" Scott asked with an attitude. Derek growled again, showing teeth and moved closer to Stiles, in a protective manner. Scott sighed.

"Think we should try to feed him something? He's not keeping water down and I would like to see if he will handle the hydrolite, because if he can't, we'll have to take him to the hospital."

Derek sagged Into his seat, whimpering. Scott and Isaac looked at each other, Derek was starting to worry yet frustrate them. A) they have never seen him act like this before and B) they were meant to be looking after STILES not Derek.

Scott grabbed Derek's arm and led him out of the room while Isaac woke Stiles up and tried to get something into his stomach. As Stiles woke up Isaac helped him sit, getting into the bed as well, siting behind Stiles so he was propped up against Isaac's chest.

Stiles groaned with tiredness.  
Isaac handed him the hydrolite but Stiles shook his head and pushed it away.  
"Don't. I feel sick." Stiles mumbled.  
"I know you do, Bud. But you have to eat this or we have to take you to the hospital, where they'll stick needles into you."

Stiles groaned.  
He took the small icy-pole looking thing and took a small bite. His stomach cramped up from lack of anything in over 12 hours.  
He tried handing it back to Isaac, who refused.

"Eat all of it, Stiles." He said in a stern voice.  
Tears made their way to Stiles' eyes. He was sick, he didn't want to eat. He wanted to go back to sleep.  
He shook his head again.

Isaac sighed.  
He covered Stiles' ears to yell out to Scott.  
Scott walked into the room.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
Isaac sighed.  
"I can't get him to eat it."  
Scott sighed, walking over to the bed. He knelt down next to Stiles.  
"Come on, man. Eat it up. Do you want to go to the hospital?" Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head.

"Then eat." Scott replied.  
Stiles started crying. He was tired and frustrated. Sleep was starting to sound like the best thing in the world to him.

Derek scattered through the door over to the weeping boy, pushing Scott over on the way.

"Leave him alone. both of you get out." He demanded.

"Derek!" Scott said. He didn't say dad and as a result he seen the slight hurt in Derek's eyes.

"Dad, can you try and make him take it, please?" Isaac asked.

Derek didn't want to force Stiles to do anything while he was this sick. But he didn't want his baby to get poked ruined by needles either.

Derek sighed.

"Eat it, Stiles." He ordered.  
Stiles looked up with worried eyes.  
He hated how Derek was taking the younger wolves' side when he felt so sick and miserable.

Stiles took another bite, and another. Until it was all finished. Isaac was still perched behind Stiles. Rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

Stiles managed to keep the hydrolite down and eventually fell back asleep. The three wolves left the room so the human could get some rest.

After dinner the wolves sat on the lounge talking. They heard little patter of feet coming towards them.

They looked over to stiles who was still pale and didn't look any better, but was at lease up and walking around.

Derek was the first to stand up and walked over to him. He look Stiles by the shoulders and sat him on the lounge. Isaac grabbed a blanket from the linen cupboard, and Scott put on a movie.

Stiles rested his head on his Dad's lap and silently fell asleep.

He never would have thought his family would have been this worried about him. But he kind if liked the comfort and the attention.


	10. A Day Never Forgotten

**I just wrote this in like an hour, it's now 1:39am, I should probably go to bed before my son wakes up! **

**Thank you EDANACAT for this idea. And thank you to everyone else who have given me ideas, hope they are as good as you imagined? :)**

"Dad?" A small voice was heard.  
Derek looked up to see Isaac who had red eyes.

Derek frowned.  
"What's wrong, pup?" He asked.  
"They're hurting so much, Dad."  
Derek nodded. He understood what Isaac meant. As he walked past either Stiles' or Scott's room today, they were both crying. It's been a year. A whole freakin' year already.

The useless feeling flooded both Derek and Isaac. All they could do was stand back idly, watching the two get distant the last few days. The unfortunate thing was, It was to be expected.

"I'll see if they're okay."  
Derek got up from his spot and walked up the stairs. Walking to the first bedroom.

He walked in to see Stiles sobbing so hard into his pillow.  
He walked over and sat on the side of the bed. Stiles sat up and looked at Derek. Derek's heart broke for his son as he looked into his eyes. So dull, lifeless. The look of regret and depression.

"How are you holding up?" Derek asked, his voice cracking.

Stiles shook his head.

"I- I miss them so much, Derek."  
Derek tried not to feel hurt when stiles didn't call him 'dad', maybe it was a 'one-time-thing' because of the day.

Derek leant forward and hugged his pup, who hugged back with great force.

"I know you do, son. But it's okay, I've got you. I'm right here. Why don't you get some rest."

Stiles nodded and laid back down.  
Derek kissed his forehead before exiting the room. To enter Scott's.

He walked over to Scott who was staring at an old photo of himself and his mum.

"I miss her, dad. I-I know I said I'm not going to try in school anymore. But, I'm going to pass, I'll graduate, so she can be proud of me. You believe in heaven, right dad?"

That was the first time Scott looked at him since he walked into the room. The hope In his eyes. He needs to know his mum is a beautiful angel watching down on him, not looking up AT him.

Derek gulped.  
"Of cause, pup. There is no way your mum was sent to hell. She was too precious for that."

Scott smiled. He was satisfied with that answer.

"Want some dinner?" Derek asked.

Scott paused for a second then shook his head.

Scott got up from the bed  
"No thank you, I'm going to check on Stiles."

Scott got up and passed Derek.  
Derek sat there to listen to his sons.

He heard the small creak of stiles' bedroom door, he heard muffled voiced. But what really broke his heart was the heart-felt sob that broke from the only human.

Derek sat in the room for quite a while but as he left Scott's room he looked into Stiles' room. The sight of Scott rocking a sleeping Stiles back and forth. Singing softly to him. Isaac stood crying at the door, watching as well.

Derek outstretched his hand to Isaac's shoulder, as if to say 'let's give them some space.'

Isaac nodded and went to the lounge room. Derek sat on the couch and Isaac laid down on his lap.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Isaac asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, babe. They just need a little space, they'll be back to their old selves in a few days."

Isaac sniffled.

"I hope so, I don't like that they're upset. I just want my brother's to be happy again."

Isaac swore to himself that he'll always lookout for his brothers and try his best to make them happy, no matter what happened.


	11. Flashes of light

Stiles was in his room, sitting on the computer chair. The events happening outside, lit up and shook his room. He tried so hard to keep calm. He needed his inhaler, but unfortunately that was on the coffee table in the lounge room, where the two teenage wolves sat.

Stiles didn't want the wolves to know he was having a panic attack. But the more he tried not to sob, the harder it was to breathe.

He felt the tears run down his face And he couldn't stop them, his chest hurt and his head felt like it was about to explode from all the pressure.

A slight sobbed fell from his lips, he scrunched his eyes tightly.

He didn't hear his bedroom door slam open or the panicked voices telling him to calm down.

It wasn't until someone grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

His eyes flew open to see Scott right in front of his face and Isaac trying to force the inhaler into his mouth.

Once he had calmed down and took deep breaths he looked up.

Scott was rubbing his back and Isaac, who was now kneeling in front of him, with his hand on Stiles' thigh.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head, feeling his heartbeat pick back up.

"Okay. Okay. It's alright, you're alright. Just relax."

Stiles nodded his head.

They all heart the front door opened and shut.  
"Boys! I'm back!" Derek called out.

Derek appeared in the doorway. Stiles felt overwhelmed. He gulped.

"What's going on?" Derek asked worriedly.

Scott was the first to speak up.  
"He had a panic attack, Dad."

Derek walked over to Stiles, asking Scott to move out of the way.

"What's wrong, Bud?" He asked

Stiles shook his head.

"Stiles, you need to tell me. Right now."

The lightning outside lit up the room and the thunder roared. Stiles jumped and started sobbing harder.

"The storm?" Derek asked.

Scott walked over to the window, shutting the curtains.

"It's alright, let's go watch a movie?" Isaac offered.

Stiles nodded slightly.

Derek helped him off the chair and thy all walked to the lounge room. The three teenagers sat on the lounge, Stiles in the middle. Derek put on a random movie and left the room.

"I've got a few things to do. Need anything?"

Scott, Stiles and Isaac shook their heads.

"Alrighty then."

An hour into the movie Derek re-entered the room.  
"Dinner is rea-"

He stopped when he noticed the boys, who were all asleep, Stiles' head was resting on Isaac's shoulder. And Scott had his arm wrapped around Stiles' stomach. Derek leant against the doorframe and smiled.

His boys never looked so peaceful.


	12. Sulking Puppies

**This is chapter is for my cousin, naynays. :)**

"Wolf flu?" Scott asked with confusion.

"Yes, Scott. Just make sure Derek gets a lot of rest."

Scott nodded.

"Alright, well you know the number for the surgery if anything happens. And I'll come check on him tomorrow."

"Alright, thank you."

Scott led his boss to the front door. Waving goodbye as he left.

"What'd he say?" Isaac asked entering the room.

"That Dad has to be on bed rest until he's better."

"I'll start dinner!" Stiles yelled running into the kitchen.

"Shhh!" Both Scott and Isaac hushed.

"Geeze, alright then."

The house fell quiet at the teens plotted along doing what needed to be done.

Stiles was cooking dinner, Isaac was washing the clothes and Scott was cleaning the lounge room. The only sound was the coughing fit coming from the master bedroom.

Stiles sighed sympathetically.

"Think he'll be okay?" Scott whispered, as the wolf boys entered the kitchen.

"He'll be fine." Stiles smiled.

The three pups finished eating their own dinner then taking in some food for their Dad.

Scott walked over to Derek, shaking him awake.

"Huh?" Derek jolted awake.

"Dinner is ready, Dad. Can I turn on the light?" Isaac asked.

After a confirming grunt, Isaac turned on the light.

Derek looked pretty bad. The skin around his eyes were purple and his eyeballs were bloodshot. His skin was pale and he was shaking.

Scott took his temperature, whimpering at the result.

"You're still 41•c. Deaton said if your temperature was still high, I was to give you this." He said handing Derek a small medicine cup full of blood looking liquid.

"What the hell is that?" Derek asked before breaking down in a fit of coughs.

"Just drink it." Isaac persisted.

Derek scrunched up his face as he took the small cup and gulped it down.

He hissed at the taste.

"Taste like shit!" He grunted.

Stiles put the tray of food on Derek's lap and left the room. Coming back with a small container of water and a wet cloth.

He looked at the sight as he walked back in. The two teen pups were sulking. Scott had his head rests on the side of the bed. And Isaac was lying on the bed, on his stomach, looking at Derek as tho he about to disappear.

"You nearly done eating?" He asked.

Derek nodded.

"Scott, Isaac, maybe you should both hop out, don't want you both getting sick as well."

The younger wolves whined and stepped out of the room.

Stiles took the food tray and told Derek to lye down. He put the wet cloth on Derek's forehead. He heard Derek sigh with relief.

After he heard Derek's soft snores, he tiptoed out of the room.

Once he got out of the room he tripped over a big mass.

Both Scott an Isaac were out side of Derek's bedroom door sulking.

"Really guys?" Stiles whispered.

"Go to bed. Come on, scoot!" He ordered.

The two pups grumbled and crawled away.

'How childish' stiles thought to himself.

The next morning was Saturday. Stiles looked at his phone for the time, it was 7:23.

He went down stairs to check on Derek.

The tv wasn't on, there weren't bodies in the kitchen. Which mean Scott and Isaac are both still I'm bed... Or so he thought.

As he enters Derek's room he noticed the two extra bodies huddled up by their dad. All three wolves were snoring and Isaac's foot was twitching... It reminded stiles of a dog having a dream.

Stiles sighed and walked back out of the room.

"If they get sick aswell, I am NOT looking after them."


	13. The Strength When You're Weak

**This is chapter is for EDANACAT hope you enjoy :D**

"Another pack?" Isaac panicked.

"Yes! I just said that! Now help me with Scott!" Derek was frustrated, he lifted the uncontious Scott out of the car and ran inside the house.

"Stiles! Come here!" Derek yelled out to the youngest member. He laid Scott onto his bed.

This whole situation was making Derek angry. There was a new pack in town. And his son was injured by the Alpha.

"Dad! He's got a fever!" Stiles said.

"Oh really! Thank you! I didn't notice!" Derek yelled.

Stiles felt the tears in his eyes but held them back. Derek was just stressed that's all.

Derek sighed.

"Can you just clean him up, and Isaac, grab the first aid kit for him. I'm-I need to go to Deaton."

Derek ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Stiles got up and walked to the bathroom. Grabbing a small bucket of warm water and a cloth.

He walked to his brother, wiping all the blood and mud off of him. He kept sniffling.

"He's just worried. It's alright." Isaac said, entering Scott's room.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"Well..." Isaac started.  
"We got a call from peter saying there is a new pack in town, so we went to check it out. And when we got there, we were ambushed, the Alpha attacked Scott. He'll be fine, it'll just take a little longer for him to heal."

Stiles sat on the floor beside Scott's bed, taking Scott's hand into his own. Stiles was buggered, today was a long day. He wanted to sleep but he wanted to keep an eye on his brother who was also his best friend.

He groaned from tiredness. He must have dozed off.  
"Why don't you go to bed?" A voice asked.

Stiles jumped and snorted at the same time. Griping Scott's hand a little tighter from the shock. Derek let out a slight laugh and stroked Scott's hair. Kissing his forehead.

Stiles looked at his dad.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before. But for now, it's time for bed."

Stiles shook his head frantically.

"No. I want to stay here, please." He whispered.

Derek nodded.

"Alright but don't disturb him, okay?" He said

"Okay." Stiles replied.

He looked down, Isaac was asleep with his head in Stiles' lap. Stiles ran his free hand through Isaac's hair. And smiled to himself. He looked at Scott's hand that he was holding, smiling because Isaac was holding it as well.

He tried to stay awake all night, just to make sure Scott was okay. He was keeping an eye on Scott's wounds. They were barely healing.

He kept jumping awake, like his body was telling him it was wrong to be sleeping. But eventually he gave in. He couldn't fight it anymore.

When he awoke the next morning, him and Isaac were lying side by side with a blanket wrapped around them. They were still holding Scott's hand tho.

He looked up to see a pair of eyes looking at him. A weak smile danced of the boy's lips.

"Scott! You're awake!" Stiles shouted, waking up the other teen pup too.

Scott laughed.

"Yeah, I woke up about 10 minutes ago, but I'm too comfy to get up." He said indicating at the 3 entwined hands.

Him and Isaac both smiled and jumped into the bed with Scott.

"Your bed is so warm and comfy." Isaac hummed in satisfaction.

"Thanks, for not leaving my side. It means a lot." Scott smiled.

"That's alright, just don't let this happen too often." Stiles laughed.


	14. Not Fitting In

As Derek leant again the front door, watching his pups muck around with each other. They were practising lacrosse, Stiles was getting angry because the two wolves were using their wolf power to cheat.

Derek smiled, not in a proud moment for his pups being total dicks to the human, but he couldn't help but think how everything is coming together so well. The boys have PROPERLY settled in the house, they are comfortable around each other, now.

Always helping each other, fighting like REAL siblings. The arguing seems to be constant, but less than 15 minutes later, they're over it and talking again.

They help with each other's housework, and they study together for school.

Derek was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the yelling.

"Seriously! This isn't funny! I'm so over you guys always doing this!" Stiles yelled, chucking his stick on the ground.

"Stiles, hey, buddy, we were just joking around. Come back." Scott yelled back.

Derek stood up straight and glared at the young wolves as Stiles pushed past him with tears on his eyes.

Derek wasn't sure why Stiles was so upset. The younger wolves immaturity had never gotten him down like this.

Scott and Isaac turned to each other guiltily. Derek shook his head in disapproval and walked up to Stiles' room.

He could hear stiles sniffling on the other side of the door. He knocked lightly on the bedroom door.

"Go away, Scott. I don't care!" Stiles yelled behind the closed door.

Derek heard Stiles' heart leap. Derek sighed and walked in.

"Scott, I said-" Stiles stopped speaking when he realised it was Derek in front of him.

"What's wrong, buddy? You don't usually get this upset with them?"

Stiles shook his head.

"I don't want-" Stiles stopped talking when he looked at his Dad.

"'Don't want' what?" Derek asked with his head tilted to the side.

Stiles wiped the tears off his face and sighed.

"I don't- I don't fit in, Dad. I'm the only human and I feel useless all the time! I just- why couldn't Peter have given me the bite?"

Stiles breathed out. And looked up to Derek.

"Can- can I have the bite? Please, Dad?"

Derek was taken back and frowned.

"What? No!" Derek snapped.

Stiles cried harder.

"Stiles, you don't need the bite, you are amazing, okay? You are the strongest person, you don't need these... Powers, to be great. We love you."

"Yeah, love you too." Stiles sniffled.

Derek smiled.  
"I'm so proud of you."

Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead and got up and left the room.

Stiles sighed and lied back down on the bed.

He heard Derek yelling at his brothers. Stiles smiled at his brothers getting in trouble.

At lease his Dad was on his side for this one.


End file.
